


Feverish

by Shellsan



Series: DGM Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, It's mentioned that they're lovers but like, M/M, Short, Sick Character, Sort of? - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline, so probably in that weird "what are we" stage tbh, they're still being iffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Anonymous: Drabble thing: Tyki x Allen? Cuddling in bed because Tyki has a cold?
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Series: DGM Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super fun to write and it definitely turned out cute and fluffy which is fun. Hopefully you guys enjoy as well. As always, this is an edited and tidied version of the one posted over on tumblr for the request!~

Groaning, Tyki turned over restlessly – mind still hazy as he tried to wake from whatever dream he’d been having. His body felt warmer than usual and when things didn’t start to make sense after a couple of minutes – the cloudy abyss of his mind not fading in the slightest – it occurred to him that something might be wrong.

Had he been attacked while sleeping? Had something happened?

Forcing his eyes open felt like trying to lift a block of lead but he managed, squinting into the bright room and trying not to wince at the headache that began to pound when the light registered.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“Good morning to you as well, Tyki,” Allen greeted, smirk tugging at his lips before it fell away in favour of a frown. “What’s wrong?”

Trying to sit up, Tyki groaned when the world spun a little.

Stepping closer, Allen’s hand came to rest on his forehead. It was cool and Tyki couldn’t help but lean into it, moaning as it acted like a balm on the heat suffocating him.

“You’re burning up,” Allen noted.

Not really paying the boy any mind as he muttered a few other things, Tyki instead focused on how bright his lover looked, staring down at him. Why, then, was Allen frowning? Why did he look so upset?

Reaching out, he poked at the corner of Allen’s mouth in an attempt to force him to smile.

“Tyki?”

“You should smile. I don’t like it when you frown.”

Sighing, Allen shook his head and moved away from him a step. “That’s the fever talking, Mikk. You’re sick.”

Sick? Tyki wanted to laugh but ended up coughing instead. “Impossible. The Noah don’t get sick,” he denied.

The unimpressed look he received would have been amusing if it weren’t for the pain behind his eyes and how unsteady he felt sitting up.

“Well that’s odd considering you currently have all the symptoms of being sick. You’re feverish, delusional, coughing, dizzy and you have headache.”

The list was probably meant to prove a point but all it proved to Tyki in this moment was how well his boy knew him to have noticed all of those things so quickly.

“I need to go and get you some medicine and some soup. Some water would probably be a good idea as well.”

It was hard to focus on the words coming out of Allen’s mouth but what he did know for sure was that his boy had just said he was going to leave him alone.

“No, don’t go,” he whined.

“Tyki-”

“You can’t leave me by myself when I’m all sick like this,” Tyki whined.

Raising an eyebrow, Allen couldn’t help but smirk a little. “I thought you couldn’t get sick.”

“If being sick means that I can get you to stay then I’ll be sick forever,” Tyki said. At the back of his mind, he registered that this was probably too sappy and he’d be embarrassed under normal circumstances or he'd at least add a smirk to make it more teasing. But Allen’s eyes were a little softer now and he knew his lover was caving so he didn't bother to take it back.

“Please?” His voice was purposefully weak; a manipulative ploy that wasn’t even close to being tactful.

It was still more than enough to have Allen give in.

Rounding the bed, Allen climbed in on the other side and settled in to cuddle his still too warm lover. His arms wrapped around Tyki - a comforting weight.

Sighing, he snuggled even closer.

“Go to sleep, Tyki. The sooner you rest, the sooner you’ll recover.”

“You’ll stay with me the entire time?”

Allen was sighing, he could feel the movement, but then he’s agreeing. “I won’t leave you alone,” he promised.

That was all Tyki needed to hear before he allowed his mind to fade away, welcoming the reprieve of much needed rest.

Just before he lost consciousness he thought he felt Allen press a light kiss to his forehead but that could have just been the fever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave me a comment and let me know, or you can find me over on tumblr at shellsan.tumblr.com~ I am still taking drabble prompts as well, so feel free to throw those my way as well. I'll be updating this series with all DGM requests, so if you're interested in keeping up with those as I tidy and upload them, then feel free to follow the series.


End file.
